Blast to the Past
by awesomesauce99
Summary: The conference room silenced as a girl burst in claiming that Canada was her father. This is my first story but tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Papa!" the scream echoed though out the meeting room, interrupting Germany from continuing his rant about the countries wasting their resources. The countries looked around none of them had a kid so why was someone shouting for their father, more importantly how did they get in?

The room was silent when a girl about the age of 18 burst in, "Papa! I was so worried when you weren't at home, then I AWESOMELY looked at the calendar and realized you had a World Meeting today. Any-who, that's not the point, the point is Aguri made that time machine I was telling you about so I awesomely volunteered to go first it then there was a flash and I ended up in some white room, and it took me hours to get home which was so unawesome! So can you like bust him up or something, please." the girl begged walking up to Canada with a pout on her face.

Canada in turn looked up at the girl standing above him, she wasn't talking to him right? Though she did have on a maple leaf sweatshirt much like the one he had at home.

"A-are you talking to m-me," Canada stuttered quietly.

"Well duh Papa! So are you going to do anything about it?"

Canada didn't know this girl or what she was talking about, but the silver-white hair and slightly excessive use of the word awesome was familiar.

"Um, I-I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person, I don't know you." Canada whispered. He could feel the other nations eyes on him, just now realizing he was there and wondering who the girl was.

"What do you mean you don't know me. Stop joking around Papa, this is serious." the girl wined just as a loud beeping went off.

"Oh, that's mine!" she exclaimed pulling a round object out of her pocket and opening it, it looked like she was looking into a compact mirror until a hologram of Germany popped up. Instantly every country pivoted their head to look at Germany who stood shocked at the head of the table.

"Hey Uncle Germany! How are you doing this taking to me and standing at the head of the table not moving at the same time?" the girl asked cocking her head to the side.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Silver," hologram Germany sighed. "It seems that Aguri's time machine worked, you were sent back 50 years into the past and the time machine broke right after you went through."

**What do you think should I continue this or is it stupid?**

**Tell me what you think in a review and give many any ideas you want me to include, I'll try my best!**

**~ Awesomesauce99 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Was zur Hölle*? Tell me you're joking, you're joking right!" the girl now dubbed Silver shrieked. Hologram Germany flinched and shook his head, "Sadly I'm not."

"Okay, okay," said Silver taking a deep breath, "I'll call the other countries what's going on and that I'm okay, call you later." With that Silver hung up the device.

"I'll call Austria first." muttered Silver. A few seconds later a hologram of Austria popped up.

"What do you want?" asked the strict piano player.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm currently stuck 50 years in the past. I just wanted to tell you, and I warn you if you propose to Miss Hungry before I get back I will you methods of torture on you that would make even Russia scream." Silver said, light voice not matching the dangerous threat at all. The creepy smile on her face though made even Russia flinch.

"O-okay," hologram Austria squeaked out before quickly ending the call.

"Who to call next, I guess I could try Iggy." Silver said to herself.

The call was picked up again along with the shout of, "Guys shut the bloody hell up!" In this hologram you could see multiple people in a room. The blonde teen that shouted at the other people in the room turned back to the screen, he had short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. "Hey, Sil heard about the time machine incident you okay?"

"Oui, I'm fine. I was just calling to check in with everyone every thing okay over there Iggy? Yeah," the blonde, or Iggy, replied exasperated, "Alice is fighting with dad about getting a phone, again."

"Hey Alice, Uncle America, Uncle England!" Silver called out finally addressing the rest of the people in the room.

"Hey Silver! Can you please help convince Dad to let me get a phone?" a blonde girl begged. The confused countries could only assume that this was Alice.

"You're not getting a phone and that's final!" England shouted storming up the stairs.

"Now look what you've done," America scolded his daughter, "you've made him upset." He then preceded to run up the stairs after his angry husband.

"Any way I only called to check in, and Alice I don't know when I'll be back so keep me updated."

"Sure, right now we're watching Austria and Hungry, Germany and Italy, and France and Iggy right?"

"That's right!" Silver replied happily, pretending not to notice how Iggy's face erupted red at the mention of him and France being a couple.

"I'd never date that frog!" Iggy whisper yelled so that his fathers wouldn't hear him, seeing as they hated France even more then he did.

"Whatever," both girls replied.

"Got to go and call everyone else, bye!" Silver said ending the call.

"Next, Italy!" Silver said ignoring the countries in the room staring at her, she would explain to them after she called everyone.

Before she could call Italy though, he called her.

"Ciao, Silver," Italy said with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Italy?" Silver questioned.

"Well, the reason you're stuck in the past is because Ikindaputabowlofpastainafteryouanditbrokethemachin e!" Italy exclaimed squeezing his eyes shut waiting for Silver to start screaming.

"What was that last part Italy? You were talking to fast for me to understand."

"Um, I said I put a bowl of pasta in the time machine after you and it broke." Italy said hanging his head in shame.

Silver looked at him in shock, the calm before the storm, "You did WHAT!" Silver screamed.

Translations:

Was zur Hölle (German) - What the hell

Oui (French) - yes

Ciao (Italian) - hello

**So what do you think, tell me in a review**

**~Awesomesauce99~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys I know I haven't updated in a while, and you probably hate me. For that I'm sorry, hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

The rest of the countries looked on trying to piece a story together about the girl sitting in front of them. Silver took two deep breaths and counted to ten inside her head.

"Italy, stop the fake tears, you know they don't work on me." Silver stated calmly.

"I forgot, teaching you all my moves would make you resistant to them," Italy smirked.

"Yes, yes, just like how you act stupid so that no one will leave you," Silver waved off.

"So, since everyone stopped talking to me until you get back, will you pleeeaseeeee, talk to the others for me?" Italy begged. Sighing, SIlver looked at the hollagram Italy.

"I'll see what I can do," she resigned.

"Yes!" Italy cheered, "By the way, you might want to call your boyfriend, he beat the shit out of me when he found out."

"He's NOT my BOYFRIEND!" Silver shreiked, but Italy just chuckled and hung up.

Silver hung up and went to call someone else when Romano spoke up. "Okay, what the hell is going on here, and who are you?"

"How impolite of me, my name is Silver and I'm from 50 years in the future."

"You really expect us to believe that bullshit story?! screamed Romano.

"Well, my friend, Aguri, the son of Japan and Greece, built a time machine and I was AWESOME enough to volunteer to try it first. I ended up getting sent 50 years into the past, and since you haven't changed to the World Meeting spot ever I knew where to find you," Silver said, "In the future most of you have children, they're called country-etts. Like how I'm the daughter of Canada and Prussia. I'm the problem solver and match maker of everyone, since I'm so well connected. As I'm sure you've gathered, Japan and Greece are together so are America and the UK, Austria and Hungary, Ally and Aguri, and Germany is with Italy. Since Iggy's stubborn I'm still trying to get him and France together. Any more questions?"

* * *

**I know it's probably crap, but I love the idea of Italy being super smart and fooling everyone with an act. I'll try and update soon.**

**Peace, Love, Anime**

**~awesomesauce99~**


End file.
